


Blue Cat

by ChingKittyCat



Series: Mirrored [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, During Canon, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Demons, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Magolor attempts to get the Master Crown, but Landia doesn't like that and shoots down his ship, forcing him to retreat to a random planet. In need of help to get his ship parts back, he accepts it from a certain group of four. However, they don't seem to completely trust him, and with each new adventure, he's babysat by one of them. It doesn't put a wrench in his plans, but.. Well, it's something.-[Fic Art]





	1. Lor Starcutter

   Things didn't go very well. Magolor could tell this from the loud beepings and whirrings of the ship, and the sounds of emergency coming from the console. Dark Matter, piloting his body as well as the ship, seemed fairly panicked with how fast they were typing on the keyboard. A swell of panic and dread ensnared Magolor as he watched like a spectator.

   Landia was not happy with seeing the Starcutter fly towards its volcano, and spotted the golden ship before it could even get close. It only took a few blasts from the distant dragon before the Starcutter had received substantial damage to its.. Well, everything. That's what Magolor garnered from all those pictures on the fizzling screen.

   "Hope you're ready to go off planet, because if we crash here we're going to probably die because of the lava. And by we I mean you."

   Dark Matter said, smashing in some commands to the keyboard with lightning speed. Magolor didn't want to die either, so he was completely fine leaving the planet without the Master Crown in hand.

   With a button-press more, a loud 'vrr' noise enveloped the entire ship. The monitor suddenly flicked off and his hands gripped harshly onto the edge of the keyboard. He felt the keyboard shake violently and noticed the rest of the ship quake as well. They were going down. Suddenly, the keyboard swung upwards into Magolor's head, most likely from the jar of landing.

   It smacked him harshly and square in the forehead, making him dazed and flop onto the floor before ultimately blacking out. 

   Happy birthday Magolor, said the fates, here's a destroyed ship and a concussion.

  
  
  


   Magolor groaned and shook, bringing his hands into himself. His vision spun and his head ached. He could swore he tasted metal in his mouth. He coughed as he attempted to collect himself in his fetal position. The injury must've knocked Dark Matter out too, Magolor figured. That's why he had full control of his body. Or they just didn't want to control him for now.. 

   "He's alive, zoi."

   "Ugh."

   "Hand it over."

   Foriegn voices, right over him. Magolor's head kicked into overdrive and the idea of appearing weak infront of potentially dangerous strangers forced him to float up. Using the bridge's keyboard to support himself as he got up, he focused his eyes on the people he saw before him. Something in him soured with anger and terror. 

   Four figures, one tall and the other three very small. 

   Internally, he heard Dark Matter's voice. 

   Three of these four were famous across the galaxy for their conquest against evil. Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. Those were their names. The last one Dark Matter didn't recognize. They'd destroyed many, even those with good intentions but flawed executions. They were also rumored to be gigantic pricks who took advantage of enemy weakness in the most cruel of ways. 

   Magolor should be right at home with dealing with them.

   Magolor saw Dedede and Meta Knight exchanging some strange form of currency. Kirby was facing the wrong way and staring at a wall, and the last one he didn't know the name of had a mischievous look on its face.

   "Who are you people, where am I, why are you in my ship-"

   "One question at a time, calm down.."

   Dedede interrupted, pocketing the money somewhere in his robe. Meta Knight placed a hand on Kirby's head and turned the strange colored child around to look at Magolor with vacant, white eyes. Magolor stared back, staring at the ever-moving body Kirby had. It was like the child was a black hole, made of purples. Very strange.

   "My name is King Dedede, you've crash landed in a place called Dreamland, which is on Popstar. This is Kirby," Dedede pointed at each person he listed off," Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee. We're here to see if you need any help, zoi."

   Magolor blinked then coughed, turning to the terminal and turning it on. It's screen, red to show how urgent things were, showed that a bunch of the ship's Energy Sphere's had gone missing. And by a bunch, that meant that literally all one hundred twenty of them were gone. The ship needed those to power the engine properly.

   Alongside that, a bunch of the ship's parts were missing too, as shown by another hologram pulled up by the computer. Magolor huffed, exasperated. He turned back to the intruders. If these people were jerks, then he needs to be a jerk as well so that way he could establish his dominance as someone not to be crossed. 

   "Yeah, you better help me! I don't want to be stuck here! I have places to go, people to see, I'm very important! I need off of this planet right now!"

   "And so humble too," Meta Knight scoffed, earning a glower from the floating cat. 

   "You have no idea who you're talking to. My name's Magolor, and-"

   "No one cares how important you think you are," Meta Knight said flatly, getting more faked anger from Magolor, "you dress like an edgelord."

   "Says the guy with the literal cut on his mask and has an entire color palette of monochrome! If anyone's the edgelord here it's you, mister 'I like to make fun of others because it makes me feel better about my sad, pathetic life'!"

   Magolor spat back, and Bandana Dee was snickering like he'd heard an especially good joke that he couldn't truly air his feelings about. Meta Knight looked like he was about to retaliate, but Dedede spoke before he could.

   "Both of you stop. Magolor, tell us where you're from, and we'll send you back on a Warp Star."

   "No! I need this ship, it's important! It's a relic, and if I go back without it then I'm done for!"

   Dedede got a strange face at that. Magolor noticed that Kirby was walking around, bumping into things and patting things with his nubs. Really strange. Wonder what's up with the kid. Is he blind?

   "You really need this ship, zoi?"

   "Yes!"

   How many more times did he need to say it? Wasn't once enough?

   "..Alright-"

   "There is no way I'm helping him," Meta Knight cut in, "count me out of this one."

   Magolor was fine with Meta Knight not helping. He could honestly care less. From what Dark Matter was currently telling him, Meta Knight's the biggest prick of the four, so having him gone would be the for the best.

   "This'll be a big team effort to get all my ship parts and all my energy spheres back."

   Magolor informed, uncaring about Meta Knight going and leaving.

   "That's right. So, Meta Knight, you're staying and helping. That's an order from your king, zoi."

   Meta Knight groaned, and Magolor resisted the urge to slap himself across the face for accidentally having helped to keep Meta Knight around. He felt Dark Matter's annoyance too.

   "You never answered my question about where you're from."

   Oh, right, he didn't.

   "Halcandra."

   Magolor answered simple, nodding. It took a moment, but a wave of 'ooh' came from Dedede and Meta. Like his attitude suddenly made sense and everything was clear, just because of where he was from.

   "That makes a lot of sense, no wonder you're such an as-" Meta Knight caught Kirby's blank stare and seemingly remembered the kid was in the room, "jerk."

   The floating cat egg rolled his red eyes and crossed his arms to the best of his ability, leaning down to look at Meta Knight square in the mask. Meta Knight just stared directly back, clearly bored.

   "I don't like being here as much as you like having me, Meta Knight. So, less talk, more do, got me?"

   Magolor leaned back up, Meta Knight's eyes ever so slightly narrowing before going back to their uncaring state. Dedede shrugged off his own irritation and went to leave the bridge, Bandana following close behind. Meta Knight went and grabbed Kirby, picking up the orb easily despite the two being the exact same height.

   As soon as they left the bridge, Magolor heard something.

   "Bandana, you stay here and keep an eye on him."

   Then there was a squeak, and nothing more. They must've been heading off.. But they didn't exactly trust him, so he'd have a babysitter. Wonder why. Whatever, so long as his parts got back, that's all he cared about.

   "Jeez Mags," Dark Matter whispered as to not catch the babysitter's— who was probably sitting right outside the bridge door— ear, "you can sure be a jerk. I'm glad you're not actually like that."

   "Yeah.. Lets just hope they can go get the parts sooner rather than later. Being a jerk is really tiring."

  
  
  



	2. Cookie Country

   It turns out plans had changed. Or Bandana had gotten bored of sitting around, because the Waddle Dee was gone. No matter how much Magolor looked for the spear-wielding dee, he could not find him. The fellow was just gone, and it'd been like that for about an hour or so now.

   Slightly relieved that Bandana was gone, Magolor headed to the lounge, where all his books were. Instead of being in nice, neat stacks, now they were all over the floor, some open and some not. With a pout and a huff, Magolor got to work cleaning up the lounge of all his reading material. The crash had really just flung them everywhere.

   "I wanna sit on the couch."

   Dark Matter suddenly piped up. Before Magolor could respond, he felt the eyeball in his mouth bulge out and remove itself from him, leaving an empty, cold pit in its wake. Again, it felt like he'd been suddenly ripped of something crucial to his body. He knew it wasn't the case and it was just Dark Matter coming out, but.. Still.

   The gigantic black orb did exactly what they said they were going to do. They sat the best they could as their snow white beads pressed against the minimalist couch. They just sat there and stared at Magolor with their piercing light blue gaze. He tried not to let it unnerve him because he knew its owner was a relatively pleasant person, but he couldn't help it.

   "..So, uh, lets talk plan for a sec."

   Dark Matter piped, but he didn't turn to them. He's busy picking up his books and putting them back into their stacks.

   "Sure, what about it?"

   "Well it sorta literally blew up in our face," Dark Matter sounded disheartened, "Landia spotted us before we even got close, now we're stuck asking Meta Knight and all them for help."

   "I guess it's just a thing we'll have to wing. I don't like Meta Knight either," that's an understatement. Magolor didn't look at Dark Matter when they made a face of disagreement to his comment, "but we'll have to deal with all of them if we want another shot."

   "What if on our next shot we fail again? What if Landia shoots us down again?"

   "Well, uh.."

   It was a possibility, wasn't it? If the white dragon saw them so easily the first time, why wouldn't it the next? What if they couldn't transport away the next time and that shot was Magolor's last?

   "I guess we'll need a different approach. We can't take the ship to Landia, we'll fly it low to the volcano and then climb up the rest of the way. And since we can both float, it should be a relatively easy hike aside from the occasional monster attack."

   Dark Matter's white beads shifted a bit. Magolor could hear the sound of them ever so slightly knocking together in thought.

   "What if Landia is too strong to possess? It wears the Master Crown, doesn't it? Only creatures with weak wills or weak bodies can be possessed.." Magolor was about to say something, but Dark Matter continued. "Or uh, willing hosts can be too, like you. And I don't think Landia will be any of those three."

   "So long as we don't die, I think we'll be fine."

   "If we don't get the Master Crown, what will we do? Just.. Run off in this ship?"

   "That sounds like a plan. If we don't get the crown, I don't want to stay on Halcandra, and I'm sure you don't want to be there either because of how miserable it is. We can go find a tropical island on some distant planet," oh Stars how nice that sounded, "and live there, I guess. If we can't get universal power, might as well settle for an eternity in paradise or whatever, right?"

   Magolor's book re-stacking was going nicely. When he stopped to make eyecontact with Dark Matter, he noticed they were getting a bit misty eyed. 

   "Hey, what's wrong?"

   He asked, being as calm as possible. He didn't say something rude, did he? No, he didn't.

   "You're really nice, and I'm just really happy you're so nice. Sorry, I don't really have many friends, my last one sorta left me on a bad note, so.. It's nice to know we'll be sticking together and hanging out somewhere nice, even if things go wrong. It means a lot to me, thanks Mags."

   Oh, they were just crying from happiness. That's good.. Right? Yeah, that's probably good.

   "No problem. It's nice to be with someone who sorta.. Shares my worldview and all."

   Magolor nodded and finished up his book stacks before sitting on the couch with Dark Matter. They blinked off their mist and looked quite pleased with the cat joining them.

   "Speaking of your world view, uh," they seemed a bit uncomfortable again, "look, what I told you about those four in your mind when we met them.. How they've defeated people with good intentions but bad ways of going about things?"

   "Yeah, what about it?"

   "I think with you being a.. Well, a eh, a jerk to them, they might get that sort of idea from you. You're going about being a jerk while your intentions are good. I know they're jerks, but like.. Still, we gotta be careful."

   "I'll do it right," Magolor said, not even sure of that himself, "they'll understand that I'm just some weird guy who's a jerk but is doing the right thing. Besides, they're just here to fix the Starcutter, it's not like they're going to Landia with us."

   "If you say so." 

   Magolor pushed himself back into the cushion with Dark Matter's concerns in mind. He'd have to be careful and make sure they didn't get too suspicious of him. Make sure he gave them no reason to think he was a bad person trying to do bad things. He just had to keep a facade of 'I'm really pushy because my ship crashed and I have places to be' until all his ship parts were back.

   Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

   "You wanna watch some TV?"

   Magolor asked, snapping his fingers before he even got an answer. The ship responded to his snap and the lounge's television remote popped out of the ceiling and directly into his waiting palm. 

   "Hey, you didn't even wait for me to answer!"

   "You were gonna say yes anyways."

   "I was, but still! You egg!"

   "Your insults sting me so, Dark Matter."

  
  
  


   It was around maybe seven hours later (approximately four naps in Magolor time) when the four heroes returned. Magolor knew this because he was stirred in his sleep by the feeling of the ship jarring and the sound of whirring. He nearly fell off the couch when Dark Matter tackled him and retreated back into his body. The burning in his lungs from their sudden entrance was one that he'd never enjoy.

   Collecting himself after hacking up a storm, Magolor exited the lounge and went back to the bridge. No doubt that they'd meet him there, they'd probably expect him to be doing computery stuff with his computery monitor.

   Sure enough, they did exactly that. Magolor just pretended to know what he was doing with his computer as they entered. He flattened his ears against his head, looking quite annoyed in being disturbed from his keysmashing.

   "We got your oars back," the black penguin said, plain and simple, "as well as a bunch of those.. Spheres. They seemed important."

   "Energy spheres. They are important, the ship needs them to run." 

   Magolor looked to the counter on the screen, and a decent amount replaced the zero that'd been there when he'd crashed. If they're getting all the spheres, that meant nothing but good sailing.

   "There's four more ship pieces sitting around on your planet that you still need to get. The oars aren't enough to take me anywhere, it needs to be-"

   "Wow, really. A ship needs all it's parts to function. Color me surprised."

   Meta Knight's smart comment got another sharp glare from Magolor, but the dark knight was completely unfazed by the daggers in Magolor's eyes. 

   "No time to lose, go off and get the next."

   Magolor shooed, but the four heroes didn't move. 

   "It's late," Dedede informed, "and we're tired. We can't get you the next piece until we have a good night's rest, zoi."

   "What? It can't be that late."

   Magolor's unsure of the time, he didn't actually step outside or look outside of the ship during the time they were gone.

   "It's ten at night. So, if it's not much to you, we're settling in for the night, zoi. Does your ship have guest rooms?"

   He thought of it for a moment. Sure, there were guest rooms.. If he said no to giving them rooms, they'd probably stop helping him with the part collection, and he most certainly didn't want to do that by himself. Well, he wasn't ever really by himself anymore, but still.

   "Yeah, sure, just take a shower or something before getting in bed, I don't want any of you stinking up the blankets with sweat. The blankets are relics in and of themselves, so don't rip them either!"

   Magolor warned, crossing his hands the best he could. He looked at Bandana, who looked especially sinister, playing with the tip of his spear.

   "No snuggling up to your weapons in bed allowed on this ship."

   Bandana rolled his eyes at Magolor's decree, only to get the attention directed at him.

   "If you rip the sheets, the pillows, or anything, it's coming out of your pocket, Waddle Deevil."

   Bandana looked to Dedede for assistance or protection against Magolor's threat, but Dedede provided no such things. With a pout, Bandana stopped his nasty spear implications.

   "So, go take showers and go to bed, I'm going to type some more stuff up and figure out where the next piece is. It's probably not nearby like the oars were. So, go, shoo! You're stinking up the place!"

   A collective roll of eyes and a collective leave took place. Magolor went back to the screen, and Dark Matter took control of his hands. As soon as everyone was out of earshot..

   "What are you doing?"

   Magolor whispered to his friend, who was just. Doing a bunch of stuff he didn't understand.

   "Your keysmashing messed stuff up you absolute buffoon. I'm fixing it now."

   "Oh."

  
  
  



End file.
